Attacked by Aliens
by BlueOctober374
Summary: Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill is seen as a shady character in Washington. When an alien threat captures teams from alphabet agencies, the President turns to Jack. And every agency wants a piece of the investigation, blowing the lid off the programme.


Title : Attacked by Aliens (Have Been All Along?... Why Weren't We Told About This Before?)

Author : BlueOctober374

Summary: Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill is seen as a shady character in the diplomatic world. When an alien threat captures teams from alphabet agencies, the President turns to Jack. And every agency wants a piece of the investigation, blowing the lid off the programme.

Timeline : Post-Continuum, a few years before SGU. Slight crossover with NCIS and Criminal Minds but you don't really need any knowledge of them. NCIS any season with Jenny still alive and Ziva is on the team. CM any later season with Prentiss and Rossi on the team.

Pairing : Established S/J.

A/U: I had this thought when I was showering after a whole day of browsing through fanfiction. I'll try to keep everything clean cut and straight to the point (probably because I'm too lazy to do any research). My brain is soaked with strange additional information, I thought you guys might enjoy something more quick paced. Un-beta-ed.

Chapter 1 Dinner at the White House

Phones rang, beepers beeped, notes passed, texts received and about a quarter of the guests had gone off to somewhere private. Jack raised an eyebrow. There were only 4 of the original 8 still sitting at their table. He sipped his water slowly. Something was wrong.

The President was the first to leave the ballroom, followed by the Secretary of Defence. Then SecNav then the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs then the Director of the FBI, CIA, NSA. It went on, half of the people who left he did not know the names of but knew they were important people. The charmed conversation over dinner just 15 minutes ago were now replaced by harsh whispers and speculation about what was going on. Terrorists was a big one judging by the amount of officers that left. Nobody had called him yet so it must not be anything alien.

"General?" A secret service agent called softly at his side.

"Yes?"

"The President would like to see you in one of the conference rooms."

A call from the President. He nodded to the agent and excused himself from the table. This must be serious.

He was escorted by the agent who showed him the way, which Jack actually knew because he had been there more than a few times. Official visits and social calls equally. Some of the guests were talking on the phone in the hallway, clearly not invited to listen to what the President had to say to the remaining. The room was guarded heavily by Secret Service personnel. He wasn't surprised since some of the most important people of the United States were in there.

There were about 20 people in the room who were on their phone and deep in conversation with each other. Some people looked at Jack when he came in but was distracted by their own business. The President was standing close to the door and watched Jack enter.

"General." He said in full Commander in Chief mode.

"Mr. President. Is everything alright?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Let's all take a seat first and get everyone briefed shall we?"

All of them, half in uniform, half in formal wear took seats around the table. The President sat at the end of the table. Jack sat next to the Chairman of the Joint Chief of the Air Force at the other end. Everyone seemed to be anxious and a little confused by the little meeting.

"At 1730 today, an agent from the NSA was caught on tape being kidnapped by masked men." The Secretary of Defence started and showed footage on the LCD on the wall. It was a man in a suit getting cash out of an ATM machine when a black van pulled over and 3 men came out. The victim tried to fight back but the resistance was futile when he was hit in the head with what looks like a pistol. The footage froze.

"It was actually thought of as an isolated case. But then minutes later, a break-in was reported in the south side of DC concerning the residence of an FBI agent. She was too kidnapped. 2 became 5 then 10 within minutes."

"How many are we talking about?" Director Jenny Shepard asked.

"34 agents, 22 military personnel, 5 civilian advisors and counting." The Secretary of Defence continued. There were mutters and sighs. Everyone in the room had a loss.

"Teams from the FBI, CIA, NSA, NCIS, Homeland Security, Air Force, Marine, Navy; you name it, their people have been reported missing. About 7 were caught on tape."

There was obviously big game in play. The room was silent, waiting for orders on the next step.

"That is why I have invited Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill to clear up what has happened." Hayes said. Jack looked at him confused. He didn't get a breath of word to him until now. All eyes were on him.

"I don't understand sir. I don't believe my team members are even missing, or involved in this case." He said out loud. Surely Landry or Davis would call him if anything was up. And he was not one to dwell with earthly duties.

"Your expertise are needed in this area." Hayes said. He signalled his assistant. The bispectacled man walked towards Jack and handed him a device.

"Do you recognize it?" Hayes asked. Jack picked it up and analysed it.

"No, I don't." He admitted. Although the technology was alien. It was a rectangular piece of machinery, a little over the size of his palm. It had a weight to it and the symbols were similar to the ancient Goa'uld. There was a red protruding dot at the top. He felt quite odd why the President would hand him the device so publicly.

"It was left on my desk early this evening. I didn't think of it until I got the news of the abductions. I'm starting to see its importance... and I know you do too." Hayes gave him a look. A look that left Jack asking, you are not serious, in his mind.

"Sir, with all due respect, only 4 people in this room has been briefed on the programme. The contents of this..."

"Is of the highest confidentiality, I know. But this situation is too large to be handled by one agency. Plus when we do rescue those people, they will be exposed to most of the things we are about to discuss. I think disclosure to their leaders might be the best thing right now." Hayes interrupted. Jack looked at him in disbelief. There were 18 people in the room that had not been read in. All those years of secrecy was going to waste in the next 5 minutes.

Everyone was wondering what this huge secret was about. Jack looked at the man next to him. "It's your call." He said to Jack.

"You don't agree General?" Hayes asked. Jack looked back up.

"No sir. If that is what you want." Jack said almost spitefully but in a controlled tone. Some people raised their eyebrows, wondering how he could even speak to the President in such a way.

"It is what I want." Jack looked down and examined the device once more.

"It seems to be a transmiter." He said.

"I thought you said you didn't know what it was." The Director of the FBI asked, Fornell was his name. Jack gave him a look.

"I don't but most of these technology have their individual traits." Jack said and fiddled with it a bit more. He managed to slide half of the device which revealed a hidden compartment with a circle. He knew what it was. He had seen it before.

He placed his thumb on the circle and there was a sharp burning sound. Jack pulled back, almost dropping the thing.

"Damn it! I hate it when that happens." He muttered under his breath. He looked at his thumb, it was red.

"What happened?" Hayes asked.

"It's nothing sir. The little bugger just needed a piece of my DNA." Now everyone was confused.

"What technology is that? Chinese? Russian?" The Director of the CIA asked. He was obviously concerned if the country was being attacked by a terrorist group. Jack looked back at Hayes for confirmation. Hayes nodded.

"It's alien technology, sir."

Everyone thought he was joking. Then he stood up and headed for the LCD.

"Excuse me? Alien you say?" A Marine general asked. Jack looked at his thumb then at the man.

"Yeah."

The room buzzed. It was preposterous. Jack ignored them and placed the device on the side of the LCD. He let go and it stuck. He smiled proudly at his educational guess.

"What are you doing?" The SOD asked.

"Receiving transmission sir." The television showed snow for a second then it was black.

"Say hi to the camera." Jack said and waved lightly at the device. Suddenly there was a face on the screen. A familiar face which Jack thought was dead years ago.

"General Jack O'Neill. So we meet again." A voice with an English accent spoke.

"Ba'al."


End file.
